Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{1}{3} \div \dfrac{7}{8} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{7}{8}$ is $ \dfrac{8}{7}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{1}{3} \div \dfrac{7}{8} = - \dfrac{1}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{7} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{1}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{7}} = \dfrac{-1 \times 8}{3 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{1}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{7}} = \dfrac{-8}{21} $